The invention will for convenience be more specifically described below with particular reference to a lamp although it will be appreciated that it is not intended to be so limited and, indeed, has widespread applicability.
Heat sinks to dissipate heat from lamps and the like are well known and it is an object of the present invention to provide a heat sink that can improve heat dissipation from a source while maintaining or reducing the overall size of the heat sink. Thus, in comparison with prior heat sinks, the invention enables an increase in the effective surface area available for heat dissipation within a given overall volume.